storm and sky
by byonfu
Summary: "I have something I want to confess." "What is it?" Giotto turned around looking at G. He paused for a few seconds...' ((yes this was uploaded before, it got deleted for emergency purposes, so i am re-uploading it now)) Warning Yaoi, MalexMale.
1. Chapter 1

**G's Confession  
"Giotto?" G looked concerned, Giotto wasn't waking up from his nap. He wasn't moving and there was very little breath. His pulse was low and he was looking pale. "Giotto?" G was now shaking him trying to get some type of response from him. His eyes were slowly flooding with tears. Alaude was standing in the door way. He was the one who discovered him in this condition. He was going to yell at him for allowing Asari to get in his way all the time. His arms were crossed and his left leg crossed the other one slightly, leaning against the doorway. His eyebrow lifted when he heard G's voice get a little trembley as if he were about to cry. "Go get a doctor Alaude." G demanded. Alaude just stood there examining G. He then slowly stood up straight turned around and started to walk away. "God damnit! He's just going to ignore me. Why did I ask him? Of all people HIM!" A tear dripped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it. Asari was walking by and then noticed G leaning over Giotto. "Is everything okay, G?" Asari asked tilting his head to the side a bit. "No. Nothing is okay. I need a doctor quick!" G was now balling. Asari was surprised seeing G like this "But Alaude is on his way to get a doctor, you don't have to cry." His eyes looked sad and pitiful. "Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do?" G looked up at the window above Giotto's head. It was a large window with a beautiful view. He started to have a flashback of him and Giotto sitting on the bed.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO….  
"I love this window." Giotto said smiling staring out of it. It was a sunny day and you could see the Ocean sparkling. "Tch. It's kind of boring don't you think?" G was in a bad mood that day. Giotto noticed it very clearly but tried to make G forget about it. Giotto then looked toward G with a curious gaze. "If I thought it were boring I wouldn't stare at it all the time." He then looked back towards it. "Why do you think it's boring G?" "I don't know." Giotto looked back at him "Then why are you complaining? If it's so boring why are you sitting here with me viewing it?" G turned his head to the side facing away from him. "I don't know." Truth is he did know. He just didn't want Giotto to find out.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…..  
"G?" Asari interrupted the flash back. "G?" he was now tapping on his shoulder. G slowly looked at him and wiped his eyes. Asari was smiling "The doctor is here now. You should give him some room" G nodded his head and got up. He walked to the door where Alaude was, in the same position as before. G glanced at him and walked past. Alaude closed his eyes "You know. The doctor just glanced at Giotto and told me he wasn't going to make it." He was now looking at G. G suddenly stopped. He fell onto his knees and started to cry. Alaude then slowly walked to him and bent down "That was just a cruel joke." He admitted, "I wanted to see your reaction." G stopped and punched Alaude in the gut. But Alaude's reflexes were too fast and he caught his fist. "You love him. Don't you?" Alaude was still looking at him. G looked up startled. "Yes?" Alaude let go of his fist answering for him. "When the doctor is done you should confess your feelings to him."  
"Why?"  
"You see how you are now? Imagine if he was actually dying and you never confessed to him. How much more sad would you feel?" Alaude had a point. And it was surprisingly a positive point. He wasn't being rude telling him to suck it up and get on with life. G nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you" He looked up at Alaude, who just walked off. A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room. "How is he?" "He will be just fine, he just has a cold. Let him rest and give him plenty of TLC." The doctor said with a smile. G looked into the room as the doctor left and saw Giotto rolling around in bed trying to get comfortable. G walked in and fluffed up his pillow and gently place it underneath his head. "Thank you, G" Giotto gave a small smile. G returned the smile and bent down giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Giotto looked surprise and slightly blushed. "Giotto?" "Yes" "I have something I want to confess." "What is it?" Giotto turned around looking at G. He paused for a few seconds "I love you." Giotto smiled and got up. G looked at him and Giotto hugged him. "I love you too." G smiled and without a care about the cold started to kiss Giotto for the very first time. His stomach was fluttering and his heart was pounding. The same feeling was going on with Giotto. They stopped and smiled at each other. Then cuddled the rest of the night. Alaude closed there door shutting off the lights. Daemon stood outside waiting for Alaude. "I am never doing anything nice for you again." Alaude muttered staring at Daemon. "Nufufu. Thank you though" Daemon gave him a small kiss on the lips and Alaude just shrugged it off and continued to walk. "Awe" Asari commented towards Alaude. He then glared at him and pushed him into a puddle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two  
The sun rose from the mountains. Giotto tucked his head into G's chest to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight. G woke up rubbing only his left eye and opened up the right one. His eye started to water from the immediate light but then it quickly adjusted and stopped. He looked down to see Giotto still asleep and comfortable. G smiled and kissed the top of his head. He lifted up his own arm and closed a curtain from one side of the window. He gently place Giotto's head on the pillow and slowly lifted up his own body to reach for the other curtain. As he was closing it, Giotto opened one eye. G didn't notice. He finished closing the curtains and sat up for a little while. He looked a little melancholy and that made primo concerned. "G?" G was startled to hear primo and he looked at him. "I am sorry if I woke you Primo." G sounded smooth and passionate. "No, you didn't. Are you feeling okay?" The primo asked the question just as concerned as he looked. G gave him a gentle smile "Don't worry so much about me Primo. I'm fine." Giotto didn't buy that in the slightest bit. "What's wrong?" He asked in a more orderly tone. G looked down knowing he has to explain now.  
G was fortunately saved, by Asari barging into the room. "Breakfast is ready! It looks SO delicious and yummy and good!" Asari started to do a little happy dance while smiling really big. He then pranced off to go (without knowing) annoy Alaude. G looked at primo and primo looked back. That grand entrance of Asari's made Primo forget about the question. G noticed that immediately and started to laugh to make him not remember. Primo laughed as well because of how weird Asari is this morning. "It must be a great breakfast" Primo said still chuckling "I bet it is, unless it's an illusion from Daemon." G got off the bed and put on his white button down. Giotto yawned and got up getting dressed as well.  
After getting dressed the two went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. When they entered their table was full of all sorts of food for breakfast. "I AM EXTREMELY DONE! ENJOY THE ULTIMATE BREAKFAST!" Knuckles yelled out. "Already screaming in the morning? Seriously knuckles, I'm surprised you haven't made use all deaf!" G yelled out being a hypocrite. Giotto glanced at G knowing how invalid that argument was but didn't mention anything.  
On the table were all sorts of pancakes, chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, plain, and banana. As well as a big pan full of scrambled eggs and a plate next to it with lots of toast. There was a variety of Juices, and he continued to make more and more things for breakfast claiming to be done but then he would forget something. Alaude and Daemon were already eating whatever they could reach. And Asari was determined to get at least one of each thing. Lampo already had his plate stacked up with five of each of the pancakes and had a separate bowl next to it with eggs and eight slices of toast. G looked disgusted at the sight of him and Asari pigging out on it all. But primo eventually joined in, and so did he.  
-Three hours later-  
Everyone's stomachs were feeling much better, well except for Asari, he had a LOT more than he could handle. He blamed knuckles completely for it and was throwing a mini fit in his room. G was studying some new techniques for archery. He wanted to be the best and remain the best for primo. Giotto was in his room sleeping. While G was studying he looked at his bow. His eyes got huge 'What if I become too distracted with our love and I become a horrible right hand man!' His mind was racing through so many horrible thoughts of Giotto getting hurt in so many ways.  
He looked down with so much fear and came up with one final decision. "I can't be with him. But, how do I let him know that?" He mumbled. Either way he would get hurt. "Well we haven't gotten that far in the relationship yet. So maybe it won't affect him that much. I know! I'll just avoid him for now and make him think I was just kidding!" "Are you kidding me?" Alaude said interrupting G's 'genius' idea. "As pathetic as he looks he is a bit smarter than to fall for your pathetic tricks. Just say it how It is, you don't want to be with him." "But I do want to be with him." "But you don't." an awkward silence occurred. "OOOOOR if you really love him you would give up the right hand man position and stay with him" Asari smiled at him. His stomach was now feeling better but then G kicked it for saying such a comment. "Mind your own business Flute freak!" "Now, now G everything will be fine, just think about this thoroughly and don't take your anger out on me." Asari got up holding onto his stomach a little pissed off but wasn't showing it. Alaude got annoyed and walked off. "Wait! Alaude I need help!" G shouted, and typical Alaude just ignored it and continued to walk. "-sigh- forget it." G looked at Asari who was still smiling. "What are you still doing here? And why are you smiling!" Asari's eyes closed from smiling really big "I want to help you G! Is that okay?" "Che…I don't care, but don't make me do anything stupid!" "You got it G!" G rolled his eyes and walked off. Asari followed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**G walked down the halls with Asari, thinking what to do. "how about we go ask the others for help?" G was starting to get impatient with Asari following him everywhere. "How about you go die!" Asari looked sad "but you said i could help" "I didn't say you could be so annoying!" "But G, we've been quiet so far-" "SHUT UP!" "Okay..." G didn't want to say it out loud but knowing how much he hates the flute guys guts, he should go ask the others. Asari was looking at him, already sensing he gave a good idea and G wanted to use it. "Let's start by asking Lampo" said the rain guardian.  
Knocking on the Lightning guys door they waited for an obnoxious 3 min. Asari saw complete and utter anger in the storms face. He started to turn pale just by the presence of it. Lampo opened finally. "...yes?" he looked at Asari already feeling the evil aura around G. in his mind he was thinking 'gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm' Asari smiled. "So G needs advice on how to break up with Primo. He's going to die if he don't" G punched the wall, "He's not going to die!" "Well if, -slurping some juice from a straw-, you're so concerned, then why don't you just kill yourself first." "BAKA! THAT'S WHY I'M CONCERNED! I'M GOING TO BECOME A HORRIBLE RIGHT HAND MAN IF I CONTINUE WITH THIS!" "Gotta...stay...calm..." "Now, now, G, he is only trying to help" "Shut up" he stormed off to the next rooms, Daemons. Asari apologized to Lampo and ran off after G.  
This time G knocked on the door...no answer...-Knock knock-  
G: :(  
Asari: ^w^  
-some time later-  
Asari and G: O.O...((hearing moaning in the room))  
-walks off casually-  
"So...you think that was Alaude with him?" Asari asked. G looked at him "No shit baka! Do you really think he would cheat on that damn cloud!" "true.." they went to Knuckles room.  
-knock Knock KNock KNOck KNOCk KNOCK- ←- impatient G...  
Knuckles answered and two evil auras mixed, G's and Knuckles. He severely...i mean, Extremely interrupted the sun guardians praying time. "What. Do. You. Want." Knuckles could literally shoot out rays from his eyes if he wanted too. "I need advice!" "With what!" "If i continue to be with the primo i'm going to get him hurt." "It's not my problem you're abusive, go get therapeutic help." "Not in that way you moron! i'm going to be a horrible right hand man if i get to distracted!" "You already failed as a right hand man if you think being in a relationship with the boss is going to get you distracted. TRAIN TO THE EXTREME! STAY WITH HIM AND BE THE KNIGHT AND SHINING ARMOR!" Asari chuckled being amazed that Knuckles of all people had the best advice. G looked shocked being just as amazed. "Your right! I WILL BE THE BEST!"  
"THE ULTIMATE RIGHT HAND MAN"  
"YES! THE ULTIMATE RIGHT HAND MAN!"  
They were now screaming with adrenaline and courage flowing through the veins.  
Asari left from getting a headache.  
G soon followed after losing his voice a bit.  
He caught up to Asari who was standing in the middle of the hall way. "What are you doing just standing here?" G's voice was a bit cracked which made Asari smile from a frown. He looked at G and G looked back. "What's up?" "Nothing, i'm just bored.." Asari started to look up at the ceiling. "We have a weird family." Asari added. "Yup, well i'm going to primo." "OKAY G! BYE BYE! HAVE FUN!"  
Asari: xD  
G: -.-''  
The primo is sitting on the bed staring out the window, treasuring the view. He pushed back his head and let the sunlight rest on his face. G slowly opened the seeing the primo smiling the halo surrounding Giotto created by the sunlight made him look angelic. G's stomach fluttered with the sight. He silently walked into the room trying not to disturb him. slowly getting onto the bed. Primo noticed nothing he was too concentrated on the warm sensation of the sun. G stared at Giotto's face it was too hard to resist it anymore. He got closer to the primo and placed his hands gently on the sides of his face. Primo looked up and stared G into the eyes.  
G leaned down and placed his lips on Giotto's. Primos heart raced. G's stomach fluttered as he started to go deeper into the kiss. Giotto placed his hands on G's, keeping him in place. Finally out of shock he continued the kiss as well. the room started to fade away around them. they couldn't hear a thing, couldn't see a thing, didn't notice anything, except for each other. Soon Giotto was on his back with G on top. The storm's arm was underneath Primo's back pulling him closer while Giotto was pulling onto G's tie. their tongues were now caressing each other. Giotto's cape was off and he started to unbutton G's shirt. Revealing his abs, tattoo and battle scars. He looked stronger than normal. Giotto was thinking how sexy it was. G took off Giotto's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Giotto's heart was pounding, no one has ever seen, or touched the primo like this. resulting to him being a bit embarrassed when G saw his chest. G didn't mind at all. he thought Giotto was beautiful in every way.  
G kissed down Giottos neck and to his chest. caressing his sensitive skin. He licked his right nipple and Giotto moaned. G loved that vulnerable sound so he continued to please him. His tongue traveled down to his stomach. Teasing Giotto by licking above his pants. He knew for a fact Giotto wanted him to take them off. Knowing he could no longer resist he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly slipping them off, he made sure Giotto was actually comfortable with this. he cared too much for primo to hurt him in such a way. Fortunately Giotto was absolutely fine with it. he was simply nervous. G finally took off Giotto's pants and underwear.  
The primo was now flushed with nervousness. G went back up and kissed primo on the lips.  
"I promise you, everything will be alright. I'll stop when you want me too." "O-okay" primo said nervously. G continued with what he was doing, tasting the primo and savoring every moment. especially primos moans. Giotto didn't know how much longer he could handle this feeling.  
"I- shi- i'm going to-" He continued to moan but G got the message. He stopped and started to make out with Giotto. Small moans continued from primo. he then took off G's pants and started to rub him. G smiled and was now tongueing primo. Giotto slipped his hand down G's underwear and rubbed his length. G took his underwear off and primo got on his knees and started to suck. G moaned and was enjoying every delightful second of this. Giotto was a lot better than he expected. G stopped him and laid Giotto back on his back. Giotto knew what was coming next and his heart began to race again. G forgot about preparing Giotto and put his length inside the primo. Giotto moaned loudly and G finally remembered. He continued slowly. Giotto was in so much pain right now and G felt terrible for doing so. But primo never said stop so he continued. As G continued he started to go a bit faster. Primo's pain was starting to ease. Moments later it came to an end both panting hard. G on top of primo looking into his delicate eyes. They continued to kiss each other. After they cuddled with each other and fell asleep for the night.  
-The next morning-  
G woke up from the sun again. Giotto was still asleep. G looked at the primo. they were still naked from last night. that memorable moment that they will never forget. He laid back down and cuddled with Giotto, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you primo.."  
"I love you to G..." primo smiled and they gently kissed again.  
~Fin 3**


End file.
